All Grown Up: 2nd Generation Rugrats
by TCKing12
Summary: Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, and Peter (Me), are now Adults, married, and have children. (Please note that the main focus is going to be on Peter, Kimi, and their children)
1. Birth

**Chapter 1: Birth**

Here is everyone's age at this time, who they are married to, who their children are, how old their children are, and what they look like:

* * *

Tommy- Age 23, married to Lil. He, and Lil, have a son: Adam. Adam is 2 years old, has blue hair, and blue eyes.

Chuckie- Age 24, married to Nicole, who is 25 years old. He, and Nicole, have a daughter, and son: Rachael, and Charles. Rachael is 2 years old, has short light brown hair, and hazel eyes, and Charles is 3 years old, has curly red hair, and has blue eyes.

Lil- Age 23.

Phil- Age 23, married to Wally, who is 22 years old. He, and Wally, have a son, and daughter: Benjamin, and Megan. Benjamin is 2 years old, has dark brown hair, and has brown eyes, and Megan is 3 years old, has light brown hair, and blue eyes.

Angelica- Age 25, married to Harold, who is 25 years old. She, and Harold, have a daughter: Camden. Camden is 4 years old, has short blonde hair, and has blue eyes.

Susie- Age 25, married to a guy named Stephen Christianson, who is 24 years old. She, and Stephen, have a son: Bob. Bob is 4 years old, has black hair, and has brown eyes

Dil- Age 21, married to a girl named Wendy Sickles, who is 22 years old. He, and Wendy, have a daughter: Emily. Emily is 2 years old, has chestnut hair, and has hazel eyes.

Kimi- Age 23.

Peter (Me)- Age 26, Married to Kimi.

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" Kimi asked, as she gripped Chuckie's hand.

Kimi was in labor giving birth, and Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry, Kimi. He will be here." Chuckie said, despite the powerful grip, from Kimi's hand (He had never known how hard her grip could be).

"Well I hope that he gets here soon." Kimi cried out.

"Do you want me to go look for him?" Chuckie asked.

Kimi glanced at him, and she said sternly "Well who is going to help me through this? If he is not here, then you will be. And besides, you are about to become an uncle."

Chuckie then sighed, and he said "Okay sis. I will be here for you.".

* * *

Peter was rushing into The Richmond City Hospital in his car, to get to Kimi. He got there, ran inside, and asked the person at the desk, a man named George W. Kelly, where she was.

"Mr. Kelly, what floor is my wife on?" Peter asked.

"The third floor" George said.

Thank you." Peter said, and he rushed over to the elevator, pushed The Third Floor button, and it took him up to the third floor. When he got to the third floor, he ran to Kimi's room.

"Thank goodness, you are here!" Kimi exclaimed, while releasing her grip on Chuckie's arm.

"Yeah, thank... you, she... she has got one... powerful grip." Chuckie said, while breathing heavily.

Peter then laughed, and walked over to Kimi.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I... I'm fine." Kimi managed to say. She then asked "Where in the world, were you?".

"I'm sorry Kimi, but I was finishing my meeting with my generals, when you called. Then I got into my car, and drove onto the road, but then I hit very bad traffic, and I got here as soon as I could.". He then asked "But really, do you think I was going to miss the birth of my own children, and miss being here with you?".

"N-No, I am sorry Peter." Kimi managed to say. She then asked him "Can you help me now?"

"Yes." Peter said

Peter then turned his attention to Chuckie, and he asked him "Chuckie, since I am here, can you please go out and wait with everyone else?".

"Sure." Chuckie said. He then turned to Kimi, and told her "Don't worry, everything will be fine.". She then nodded, and he left.

As he left the room, Kimi's nurse, Nurse Mary Niddala, came in, and she walked over to Kimi and asked her "Okay your majesty. How are you doing?".

"Fine." Kimi said.

"How bad is the pain?" Mary asked.

B-Bad." Kimi said.

"Well I need to check on you, to see how you are doing." Mary said.

After checking, Mary said "Get ready, Mrs. Albany, you are ready to give birth.".

Kimi then began to worry nervously. Now Kimi had heard things of what could go wrong in a birth process. Birth defects, low weight, diseases, miscarriage, even death, but as far as she knew, from the information that she got from weekly doctor visits, there was no problems whatsoever. Now Peter, and Kimi, did not want any of their friends to know what the gender was, so they kept it a secret. While he was holding her hand, Peter smiled at her, and the birth process went underway.

* * *

After 40 minutes, Kimi, and Peter, were now holding their newborn twins, a healthy boy, and girl. Now the girl, who had been born first, had curly dark purple hair, had blue eyes, had white skin, and looked Japanese. And the boy, who had been born second, had short dark purple hair, had brown eyes, had white skin, and also looked Japanese.

"You did good." Peter told Kimi, as he was holding his new daughter, and he kissed Kimi's forehead.

"Thanks." Kimi said, while she was holding her new son.

There was then a knock on the door, and Peter called out "Come in!".

Chuckie then walked in, and for the first time, saw his niece and nephew.

"Aw, there so cute." Chuckie said, while walking up to them. He then asked "So, have you figured out a name for them?".

Peter, and Kimi, looked at each other, smiled, and Kimi said "Yes we did. The girl is Abigail, and the boy is George.".

Mary then came back into the room, took Abigail, and George, and went to have them checked. Chuckie then told Kimi "Congratulations, Kimi. Now I am going to go tell everyone else the news.", and he walked out to where The Pickles, Devilles, Carmichaels, and all of The Confederate Generals, were waiting.

* * *

"So Kimi has given birth?" Tommy asked Chuckie, after Chuckie told everyone the news.

"Yes, she has!" Chuckie said. He then said "To a healthy baby girl, and boy.".

"Well I want to see my new niece, and nephew." Nicole said, before walking into Kimi's room.

Everyone then walked into the room, and they all saw Abigail, and George (Mary had brought them back).

"Their cute, that's for sure." Angelica said, while looking at Abigail and George.

"Yes, and they are going to be so spoiled." Major General Gaston Beauregard said.

Lil then told Peter "I am happy for you, and Kimi. Congratulations on becoming a father.".

"Thanks Lillian." Peter told her.

Phil then asked Kimi "2 hours of painful labor, and now you have healthy baby twins. How do you feel?".

"Exhausted, but good." Kimi said, wearily.

"Well at least, were parents." Peter said, while gently rocking Abigail back, and forth.

"Yeah that is true." Kimi said, with a laugh.


	2. Saving The Children

**Chapter 2: Saving The Children**

It has been 3 weeks, since Peter, and Kimi, brought Abigail, and George, back to their house. And they decided to have a public viewing so that all of The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Carmichaels, The Confederate Army, and all of The Disney Characters, could see them. They had it at their house, and everyone came down, to see Abigail, and George. After everyone came down, they met Abigail, and George, The Royal Prince, and Princess, of The Confederacy, for the first time (Except Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Dil, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Stephen, Nicole, Wally, Wendy, and all of The Confederate Generals, since they already saw them).

* * *

Kira was holding Abigail, when Maleficent walked over. "So are you enjoying being a grandmother?" Maleficent asked Kira.

"Yes I am." Kira told her, while Abigail was asleep.

"Well I am happy, for you, Chaz, Kimi, and Peter." Maleficent said. She then asked Kira "Do you think that I could hold her?".

"Sure." Kira said, and she handed Abigail over to Maleficent, carefully, so Abigail wouldn't wake up.

"You know she does get her looks from her mother." Maleficent said, while holding Abigail. She then said "And she also gets her looks from her father.".

"I agree with you Maleficent." Kira said, and Maleficent gave Abigail back to Kira.

"Well I am going to go talk with everyone else." Maleficent said, and she walked away from Kira and Abigail.

* * *

Doctor Facilier was walking by the kitchen, when he saw Peter holding George and gently rocking him back and forth in the living room, and he walked up to him. Peter looked up, and asked "Doctor Facilier. How are you doing?".

"I am doing well, and all of The Other Disney Characters, are as well." Doctor Facilier said. He then asked "How does it feel to be a father?".

"It feels good." Peter said.

Doctor Facilier looked at George, and then Peter, and he said "He got's your looks.".

Peter then looked up at Doctor Facilier, and he said "I agree with you.".

Doctor Facilier then asked him "Do you think that I could hold him?".

"Sure, go ahead, just don't drop him." Peter said, and he handed George over to Doctor Facilier.

"He's so cute." Doctor Facilier said, as he held George. He then handed him back to Peter.

"So wait, when you, and Kimi, die, are him, and Abigail, going to rule over The Confederacy, and Disney World?".

"Yes." Peter said.

"Well then, I am going to go and see how everyone else is." Doctor Facilier said. He then said "Good day Peter.".

"Good day." Peter said, and Doctor Facilier walked away.

* * *

It was now an hour after everyone came over, and 10 Confederate Soldiers were patrolling the perimeter of Peter, and Kimi's, house. Suddenly a car that looked unfamiliar, drove into the driveway, and The Confederate Soldiers were suspicious of who it was. They walked over cautiously, when all of the sudden, the person inside the car fired a repeater, and killed all 10 of The Confederate Soldiers. The person then ran inside the house, and ran over to Ratcliffe, who was holding Abigail, and stabbed him in the arm with a knife. Ratcliffe then fell to the floor, and the person grabbed Abigail, and then snatched George from Minnie Mouse, and started to run towards the door, and Peter, after realizing what happened, ordered everyone to go after the person who took Abigail, and George, and they stopped the person before they drove away. The person was in the car, about to start it, when Peter called out,

"Stop right there!".

The person then stopped what they were doing, and Peter called out "Show yourself!".

The person then stepped out, and everyone, especially Chuckie, gasped at who it was. It was revealed that the person who took Abigail, and George, was no one other than... Cocoa LaBouche.

"Cocoa, release them!" Peter commanded her.

"No I won't." Cocoa said. She then said "If you try to come after them, I will kill them.". She then got back into the car, and speeded away. Peter then had an idea, and walked over to Randall, and he said "Randall, I got an idea.".

* * *

"Looks like I can finally get revenge." Cocoa said, as she drove through the town of Richmond. All of the sudden, her car stopped without notice, and she got out to look at her engine, and saw that a wire was unconnected. When she fixed the problem, she got back in, but was surprised to find Randall taking the children, and Cocoa said "You are not going to foil my plan of getting revenge.".

She then got out a gun. But before she could fire at them, Randall made Abigail, George, and himself, turn invisible (He gained the ability to turn people that he was holding invisible, after Monsters Inc. came out on DVD), and he led them back to Peter, and Kimi's, house. Cocoa, figuring out that he was taking them back to Peter, and Kimi's, house, drove frantically back. But when she got back, Confederate Troops, surrounded her, and handcuffed her, and she saw that Peter was holding Abigail, and Kimi was holding George, and Frollo came up, and told Cocoa "Cocoa LaBouche, you are under arrest for 1st degree Murder, Attempted Murder of The Kings children, Attempted Abduction of The Kings children, and Attempted killing of a Disney Character.". He then arrested her, and took her to Richmonds City Prison, and Peter selected a day in which there would be a trial for Cocoa.


	3. Cocoa's Trial

**Chapter 3: Cocoa's Trial**

It was the day after Coca's attempt to kidnap, and kill Abigail, and George, and it was also the day of Cocoa's court case. It was located in Richmond, at The Richmond City Court House. The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Carmichaels, every single Confederate Soldier, and General, and all of The Disney Characters, were there to see what would become of Cocoa. Kimi was there, watching with her family, Abigail, and George, were being held by Kira, and Chaz, and Peter was there, to oversee the trial, because he was the one who was doing it. Once everyone was situated, he sat down at the judges seat, and he started the trial.

"Cocoa LaBouche, you are a disgrace for your entire family. You have shown nothing, but contempt, and hatred, to my family, and friends, you have tried to murder my own children, you have tried to take revenge on my family, and friends, for what happened at Paris, France, 25 years ago, you have killed 10 Confederate Soldiers, and have led a very foolish life, and the charges that are against you are: 1st degree Murder, Attempted Murder of my children, Attempted Abduction of my children, and Attempted killing of a Disney Character, and the sentence, DEATH!" Peter said.

"Please, don't do this." Cocoa pleaded, after hearing her sentence.

Peter then thought about it, and said "Alright, you can live." Peter said. He then added "If enough people vote for you to live.".

He then selected 3 people from The Disney Characters: Jafar, Mickey Mouse, and Beast, and he selected 3 Confederate Generals: Lieutenant General Loki Odinson, General-In-Chief Frollo E. Lee, and Lieutenant General Pepper Potts, and he selected Kimi.

"Okay guys so what do you think should happen to Cocoa?" Peter asked.

Jafar was the first to decide. "She should be executed." he said.

Peter then turned to Mickey. "What should I do to her, Mickey?" he asked.

"Well what I think that she should be executed." Mickey said. He then said "Since she tried to kill The Royal Prince, and Princess.".

Peter then turned to Beast. "Execution." Beast said.

Peter turned to Frollo. "Execute her." Frollo said.

Peter then turned to Pepper. "You should execute her." Pepper said.

Peter then turned to Loki. "Because she tried to kill The Prince, and Princess, I think that you should execute her." Loki said.

Peter then turned to Kimi, and he asked her "Kimi, what should I do to her?".

Kimi then thought about it, and she said coldly "Execute her, because she tried to kill our own children.".

Peter then said "Okay then, you can go back to your seats.". Everyone then walked back to where they sat, and Peter walked back up to the judges seat, and he told Cocoa, "The results are in. And this is what will happen to you.". He then said "You will die.".

"Please... Please... Please don't do this, your majesty, I promise that I will change, and that I will live a good life." Cocoa pleaded.

"I'm sorry Cocoa, but it's too late for that. You are going to die." Peter said. He then told Frollo "Give the order to the men to hold her down.". Frollo nodded, and he ran off to give the order.

When Cocoa heard what was going to happen to her, she all of the sudden, stood up, and ran towards the exit. But Captain General Kent Mansley (Not from The Iron Giant, and no relations at all to the Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant) caught her, and he asked "Just where do you think that you are going?".

"Out of my way! I have to save myself!" Cocoa yelled, while trying to get by him, so she could get out the door.

"Oh no, your not. Like his majesty said, you are going to die." Kent said. He then pinned her to the ground, and Confederate Soldiers ran over to her, picked her up, and brought her back to the court floor. Peter then walked up, drew out his sword from his scabbard, held it over Cocoa's head, and he said "Prepare to meet your maker.", and he dropped the sword on Cocoa's head, and beheaded her. Peter then told Frollo "Have your men bury her body in the graveyard.". Frollo nodded, and gave the order, and Confederate Troops came in, and transported her body to the graveyard. Peter then joined back up with everyone, and they walked out of the court house.


	4. Turning 9 Years Old

**Chapter 4: Turning 9 Years Old**

**9 Years Later**

Here is everyone 9 years later

* * *

Tommy- 32 years old

Chuckie- 33 years old

Lil- 32 years old

Phil- 32 years old

Angelica- 34 years old

Susie- 34 years old

Dil- 30 years old

Kimi- 32 years old

Peter- 35 years old

Nicole- 34 years old

Harold- 34 years old

Stephen- 33 years old

Wendy- 31 years old

Adam- 11 years old

Rachael- 11 years old

Charles- 12 years old

Benjamin- 11 years old

Megan- 12 years old

Camden- 13 years old

Bob- 13 years old

Emily- 11 years old

Abigail- 8 years old

George- 8 years old

* * *

Kimi walked into The Richmond City Elementary And Middle School, and into the principals office, and saw Abigail, and George, sitting on chairs in front of The Principals Desk, looking at the ground.

"Abigail Watanabe Albany, and George Watanabe Albany, just what are you doing in The Principal's Office again?" Kimi asked, sternly.

Abigail, and George, suddenly looked up, and Abigail said "We were just... um... exploring, that's all.".

"We weren't doing anything bad." George said.

"They were caught climbing over the fence, and helping The Confederate General's children over the fence, to get out, so that they could go to The Richmond National Confederate Military Museum." The Schools Principal, Vlad Masters, said. He then said "Would have gotten away with it, if Mrs. Thomas had not seen them.".

Vlad then told Kimi "This is getting out of hand, your majesty. And this is the fourth time they have done this.".

"I know Mr. Masters. I will talk to them... again." Kimi said. She then picked Abigail, and George up, thanked Vlad, and they walked towards Kimi's car.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Kimi asked, as she opened her car door, and got in.

"I'm not sure." George said, as he got into the car.

When everyone was in the car, Kimi drove towards their house. While they were driving, Kimi said "You know, you two were not like your father, when he was your age, and in school. He never went on adventures, and never got into trouble.".

"Well what were you like, mom? What were you like at our age?" Abigail asked.

Kimi smiled, and she said "I was the complete opposite of your father. I always went on adventures. But I never got caught.".

They then drove down their street, and drove into their driveway. When Abigail, and George, saw that Peter's car was at their driveway, they got nervous, because Kimi might tell Peter what happened, and he would punish them. They got out of the car, and walked to their door. When they got there, Kimi unlocked the door, they walked in, and found that all of the lights were off, but when Abigail, and George, walked into the foyer to turn on a light, the lights turned on, and all of The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Carmichaels, all of The Disney Characters, and all of The Confederate Generals, jumped up, shouting "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

Abigail, and George, were shocked, and they turned to Kimi, and George said "You remembered.".

Kimi laughed, and told the twins "Happy birthday Abigail, and George.".

Abigail, and George, then ran into the living room to find their cousins, and friends. But they didn't get far, when someone picked them up.

"Happy Birthday." Chuckie said.

"Uncle Chuckie!" Abigail, and George cried out.

"I can't believe that you are turning 9 years old." Chuckie said. He then said "Pretty soon, you will be in middle school, and then high school.".

"Yeah." Peter said, while walking up. He then asked "Although they will always be my little boy, and girl. Isn't that right, my little Prince, and Princess?".

"Yes dad." Abigail, and George, said. Chuckie then put them down, and Abigail, and George, ran off to find their cousins, and friends.

When they were gone, Chuckie asked Peter "What are you going to do when Abigail, and George, are old enough to date other people?".

"Chuckie, they're too young to be into that stuff." Peter told him.

"I'm not talking about right now. I am talking about when they're old enough." Chuckie said.

"Oh, well then, I am going to make sure that their dates are reasonable enough for them." Peter said. Peter then said "Or I could just scare the heck out of them.".

"That could work." Chuckie said, while smiling.

"What could work?" Tommy asked, as he, and Lil, walked up to them.

"Scaring the heck out of Abigail, and George's dates." Nicole said, while walking up.

"You know that could be possible. Based on Peter's speed, choice of weapons, skill of fighting with swords, edged weapons, and guns, and his army, it looks possible." Phil said, walking over to where they were with Wally.

"Well I could use that just for an alternative option if I needed to." Peter said

Abigail, and George, came back with all of the other children, Adam, Charles, Rachael, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Ulysses S. Lee (Frollo E. Lee's son), 12 years old, Jasmine Lee (Frollo E. Lee's daughter), 13 years old, John Beauregard (Gaston Beauregard's son), 11 years old, David Potts (Peppers Son), 11 years old, Stephanie Odinson (Loki's daughter), 12 years old, John Mansley (Kent's son), 11 years old, Samantha Baggins (Frodo's daughter), 11 years old, Solomon Fett (Boba's son), 12 years old, and Thomas Fishers (Kimmy's son), 13 years old. They went into the living room while their parents, uncle, and parent's friends, were talking. After 5 minutes, Abigail ran outside and called out,

"Guys let's go on an adventure.".

Rachael looked over, and asked "I don't know Abigail. Aren't we a little too old for that?".

"Absolutely not. We are never 'too old' for that." Abigail said, sternly.

Adam then looked over, stood up, and said "Well I guess I could go on an adventure."

Abigail then looked over to everyone else, and asked "Does anyone else want to go on an adventure?"

Charles looked over, stood up, and said "Well I guess that I will go on an adventure". Then he asked "Besides, what could go wrong?".

"I guess so." Benjamin said, standing up.

"Okay." Megan said, standing up.

"I will go on an adventure." George said.

"Alright, I will go with you on this... adventure of yours." Camden said, standing up.

"Okay, sure, I will go on this adventure." Bob said, standing up.

"Sure." Emily said, standing up.

All of The Confederate Generals children agreed, and Abigail said "Great, then lets play mountain climb.". She ran around the side of the house, and pushed a big structure that looked like a mountain, outfitted with handleholds, narrow pathways, railings, and nets, into the front yard, and said "Whoever gets to the top, first, wins.". The children then started to climb it.

* * *

After a few minutes Kimi, and Peter, came outside and Kimi called out "Abigail, George, it's time for cake!".

Abigail and George (Who had gotten up to the top first), told everyone to come down, and all together the children ran inside.

But what they didn't know was that outside the yard, within the shadows, someone with green hair, and wearing a black trench coat, was watching them with pure hatred. This person watched The Children (Especially Abigail and George) go inside. This person also watched with disgust, as Peter and Kimi hugged each other, and go inside together.

"What fools." The person said. The person then added "They don't know what's coming to them.", before disappearing.


	5. Getting Bad News

**Chapter 5: Getting Bad News**

Inside the house, in the kitchen, Abigail, and George, blew out the candles on the birthday cake (There was 18 candles, 9 for each of them). When everyone was done having cake, they went out into the living room, so Abigail, and George, could unwrap their presents.

Now George, and Abigail, had just finished unwrapping their third present (George got a pocket knife, and Abigail got an hair comb, with accessories) when Frollo received a message on his phone. He read it, and after reading it, felt alarmed, and ran over to Peter, and he asked him "Um... can I talk to you for a minute?".

Peter looked over at him and asked "Sure, what do you need to talk to me about?".

"Well it's kind of private." Frollo said.

Peter then nodded, and he and Frollo walked into the kitchen.

"Now what is it that you needed to tell me?" Peter asked him again.

"Well do you remember Z?" Frollo asked.

Peter nodded and said "How couldn't I? He tried to kill me, and Kimi, at least 4 times in the past.".

"He... escaped from prison." Frollo said.

Peter then felt nervous, thinking back to the last time Z had caused trouble.

* * *

_"Flashback: 10 Years Earlier"_

_It was the first month of Kimi's pregnancy, and so far someone had been trying to kill Peter, and Kimi by trying to shoot Peter in Richmond while he was giving a speech to a crowd, and by trying to burn down Kimi's house down while Kimi was visiting her parents. _

_Now Peter was pacing around nervously in his Living room. In front of him were Kimi, Chuckie, Tommy, Dil, and Phil._

_"Alright so here is what we know." Peter began speaking. He then said "We know that this guy hates us. We know that he will do anything to get to us. And we also know that their main target is me, and Kimi.". He then turned to Kimi and he asked her "Kimi, do you remember exactly what happened before this guy tried to have you burned?"._

_Kimi then said "What I know is that I was talking to my parents. We then saw someone pull up into the driveway who we didn't recognize. And then this guy ran inside, knocked out my parents, and then knocked me out. Next thing I remember, I was in a hospital room suffering from burns."._

_"Do you remember what this guy looked like?" Tommy asked her._

_"I couldn't... quite make out what he looked like. He had a ski mask on his head, and he wore a black trench coat." Kimi said._

_Peter then stroked his goatee and said "So all we know is that he wants Me, and Kimi, dead."._

_"Yep." Dil said._

_"Seems like that we won't know who it was, unless if someone came running in here telling us who, or if we caught this person." Phil said._

_The door then burst open, and Angelica, Susie, and Lil came running in._

_"We know who has been trying to kill you!" Angelica exclaimed while running in._

_"Who?" Chuckie asked._

_"It was Z." Lil said._

_Peter looked at her stunned. "W-What?" he asked._

_"It's Z." Susie said._

_"I found out he was up to something 2 weeks ago." Angelica began. She then said "He drove by my house and asked me to help him 'Get revenge' on someone. I said no, explaining that I was not into taking revenge on people. Then I saw him driving by my house the day after you nearly getting shot."._

_"Okay... but that doesn't mean that he did it." Kimi said._

_"I know that, but anyway, he saw me and stopped driving, and we talked. While we were talking I saw a bunch of flammable objects such as matches, and kerosene in the passengers seat. I asked him about it, and he said he had it to Complete Some Unfinished Business"._

_"Matches and Kerosene." Peter muttered._

_"Well anyway, remember when you told me about when after someone had tried to shoot you?" Angelica asked._

_Peter nodded, and Angelica pulled out a file containing a bunch of different papers, and pulled out a photo of a Black Ferrari with a bullet hole, and handed it over to him, and she asked "Do you remember this?"._

_Peter looked at it, and automatically remembered that The Black Ferrari in the photo was the one that the shooter had driven away in after trying to shoot him._

_"That fool." Peter said. He then asked "But why would he try to kill me after all of this time?"._

_"I don't know, but what I do know is that he is angry, and wants you, and Kimi, dead." Susie said._

_Peter then stood up, and walked into his room._

_"What are you doing?" Phil asked._

_Peter came back into the room with his sword in it's scabbard, and his pistols tucked inside it's holsters, and he said "I am going to go find him, and take him down."._

_"You can't just do that." Lil said._

_"Why not? He tried to kill me, and Kimi." Peter asked._

_"If you do, you could possibly get killed." Tommy said._

_"I don't care! I don't want him trying to harm, me, Kimi, and any of you guys anymore!" Peter exclaimed._

_"We all do, but you can't just run into this." Dil said._

_"Tommy, Lil, and Dil, are right." Kimi said. She then said "We need a plan."._

_There was then silence for a moment before Phil asked "So... what is the plan?"._

* * *

_Z sat in his house drinking Alcohol while talking to his right hand man Stiles R. Gatling._

_"Is everything ready?" Z asked._

_"Yes sir, The Guards are in place, and the troops are ready to go." Stiles said.  
_

_"Excellent!" Z exclaimed. He then said "I still can't believe that Peter has not figured everything out yet."._

_"You are good at making sure you are not identified." Stiles said._

_"Well soon he will be dead. And so will his wife." Z said, with an evil laugh._

_Stiles then nodded, and started getting ready to leave. But his attention was soon drawn towards the window. He walked up to it, and saw a silver car driving up towards the gates of Z's house._

_"Sir someone is approaching the house." Stiles warned Z._

_"This place is heavily fortified." Z said. He then said "No one can get in. There are metal bars, and guards all over the place."._

_But as soon as he finished saying that, The car broke through the gates, and it stopped, and after it stopped 2 men, one with Brown Hair, and wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform, and the other one with Fiery Red Hair, wearing rectangular green glasses, and wearing ordinary civilian clothes, came rushing out of the car. The red haired guy was firing on guards with a rifle, and the brown haired guy was cutting down guards with a sword, and at the same time deflecting bullets with the sword._

_"Sir I believe that some one... got in." Stiles said, alarmed._

* * *

_Meanwhile back at The Gates, Peter and Chuckie easily took out the guards that were there. After taking out all of the guards, Peter ran up to door that lead to the inside of Z's house. Peter pointed one of his Pistols at the lock, and shot it off, and he kicked open the door, as he and Chuckie ran inside. They ran through all of the hallways, firing at guards that came across their path._

_They then came to the doors that led to Z's private room, and Peter asked his Brother-In-Law "Are you ready?"._

_"I'm ready." Chuckie said. Peter then shot off the lock, and they ran inside killing the few guards that were in there._

_After killing all of them Chuckie asked "Where the heck is Z?"._

_All of the sudden there was a gun shot, and Chuckie fell to the ground screaming out in pain, as a bullet went through his leg. Peter turned around and saw Stiles walk out of the closet with an AK-47. But before he could do anything else, Peter shot him with his Pistols 6 times. He then ran over to Chuckie._

_"Peter, behind you!" Chuckie called out, as someone hit Peter on his back, which made him fall to the ground._

_"Well Peter, it seems that your a bigger problem that I thought." Z said, angrily. He then said "Not only did you manage to kill all of my guards, and my right hand man, but you managed to break into my house.". He then took one of Peter's revolvers and he said "Well, looks like you won't be in pain... ANYMORE!"._

_"Then do it, kill me." Peter said, mockingly._

_Z then thought about it, put down the pistol and said "I got a better idea.". He then kicked Peter in the stomach, and said "How about I beat the C**P out of you.", and he picked him up and continually punched him._

_Chuckie watched with sickness as he watched Peter getting hit over and over again, but he couldn't get up because of the pain from the bullet._

_Z then kicked him down to the ground, and tossed him to the side. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Z yelled._

_"Why Z... why do you want me dead so badly?" Peter asked._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Z asked with an evil laugh. He then said "Back in 2012, when I was dating Kimi, I grew a strong hatred for her, so hateful that I planned to kill her. And on the night that I tried to kill her, I almost succeeded, but then you came to her aid, and saved her. Then a month later, I tried again by taking everyone in Modesto that you knew, even The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels families hostage, to my base in Canada, but you infiltrated it, and saved her there too, and imprisoned me in Richmond. But 5 months later I broke out and helped The Disney Villains fight you and The Disney Hero's during The Great Disney War. But you managed to beat me again. And then recently you had managed to evade me shooting you back in Richmond.". He then said " And then I tried to burn Kimi, when she was visiting her parents, but, once again, you managed to save her.". _

_"Your crazy!" Peter shouted._

_"I know, but now, I finally get to kill you, and destroy the thing that you love most." Z said. He then pulled the trigger, but much to his dismay... it didn't fire. He then checked it and found out that it had run out of bullets._

_"Well look at that." Peter said. He then stood up, and kicked Z to the ground._

_"You F**KING IDIOT!" Z yelled after getting thrown to the floor. He then got up just before Peter could kick him again, and elbowed him in the stomach._

_They then got into a fistfight, with each of them trying to get the upper hand. Z eventually did, and started choking Peter._

_"Now you die." Z replied coldly._

_All of the sudden, a gun shot sounded, and Z screamed out in pain, as a bullet went through his arm, which caused him to loose his grip on Peter, and he fell to the ground gasping for air._

_Peter then looked up to see Kimi standing there with a shotgun._

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!" she yelled._

_Peter then got up, hugged Kimi, and together they ran over to Chuckie, and helped him up._

_"Are you okay?" Kimi asked him._

_"Yeah, my leg just hurts." Chuckie said._

_Soon Confederate Soldiers came and entered Z's house. They quickly put handcuffs on him, and led him outside. Peter and Kimi helped Chuckie out of the building as The Confederate Soldiers secured the house._

_Once outside Frollo walked up to Peter and told him "We have secured the building, and we have Z."._

_"Good, now make sure he doesn't get away." Peter ordered him._

_Frollo nodded, and ran off._

_Peter then looked over at Z who was starting to be put into a Police Car, and he said "Goodbye Mr. Melton."._

_Z just looked at him with an angry look, and then did what no one had expected. Just as he was about to be put into The Police Car, he punched The Confederate Soldier that was guarding him, picked up his gun, aimed at Peter, and fired._

_Peter felt a bullet go through him, and he fell to the ground. He heard more shots, and screams before he passed out._

* * *

_"Hey... wake up." a voice said._

_Peter opened his eyes and looked around. All around him was a big field with pretty flowers as far as he could see._

_"Where... Where am I?" he asked._

_"You are at half way point." the voice said again. Peter looked around and saw that the voice was from an angel._

_"Half way point?" Peter asked. He then asked "Are you saying that I'm... dead?"._

_"No your not dead, but you did get badly hurt from the bullet that hit you." the angel said. He then said "But half way point is when if your time on earth is not over, and you get seriously hurt, you can choose to move on... or go back to earth.". He then said "If you do choose to go back there won't be much to look forward too... except maybe this."._

_Peter then looked and saw what appeared to be a mirror. When he looked in, he saw his house. The image then changed to show Peter and Kimi in their bedroom. Both were holding a small bundle in their arms, and they were talking happily. Both of them then pulled the cover back to reveal 2 small children._

_"Those are my children right?" Peter asked._

_"Yeah, healthy baby twins, a girl and a boy." the angel said. He then said "When they are all grown up, they'll be something special."._

_"I am going back." Peter said._

_"Is that your final decision?" the angel said._

_Peter nodded, and the angel replied "Okay then.". Everything then went pitch black._

* * *

_Peter then found himself in a bed, and inside a hospital room. He looked around and saw Chuckie sitting beside his bedside, asleep._

_"Chuckie!" Peter said, which woke him up._

_"Your awake." Chuckie said, surprised._

_"Yeah I am." Peter said. He then asked "How long have I been out?"._

_"About a week." Chuckie said._

_After a few seconds Peter asked him "Where is Kimi?"._

_"She's back at your house, resting." Chuckie said._

_"Well then, help me out." Peter said._

_Chuckie then stood up, and helped him off the bed._

_Peter then walked outside the room and started walking down the hallway._

_While he was walking, Mary Niddala saw him, and said "Your Majesty, Your awake!"._

_"Yes I am awake." Peter said._

_"But I am afraid you can't just be walking around." Mary said._

_"Look Mary, I need to leave." Peter said._

_"That's not possible." Mary said._

_"LOOK I WANT TO LEAVE, I WANT TO DRIVE BACK TO MY HOUSE, AND SEE IF KIMI IS ALRIGHT." Peter yelled. He then asked "Is that too much to ask?"._

_Mary then sighed, and after a few seconds she said "Go get her."._

_Peter then thanked her, and ran out of the hospital._

* * *

_Back at the house Kimi was on her laptop looking at old photo's of herself, and Peter. She sighed and felt a tear on her eye, but she wiped it off._

_"Well why is someone like you crying?" a voice asked_

_Kimi then looked up, and her eyes widened._

_"Peter!" she exclaimed. She jumped up, and hugged him._

_"Your finally awake." Kimi said._

_"I couldn't stay away from my most favorite girl in the world." Peter said. He then looked down at Kimi's stomach, and asked "And how is the baby doing?"._

_"It's..." Kimi started to say._

_"They're... they're a they're." Peter said, looking up. He then said "As in twins."._

_"Well, They're, doing fine." Kimi said._

_Peter then told her "Don't worry Kimi, I will never let you go, because I love you, and nothing could change that."._

_Tears came into Kimi's eyes and she threw her arms around him, and she said "I love you too Peter."._

* * *

Peter's thoughts were soon interrupted when Frollo asked him "Um... are you all right?".

"Yeah I was just remembering something." Peter said.

After a few seconds, Frollo asked "Is they're anything that I can do for you?".

"No." Peter said.

"Any orders, sir?" Frollo asked.

"Nothing right now General." Peter said. He then said "You can go now.".

Frollo then walked out of the room, leaving Peter to think about what he said.

* * *

Later that day, after the party, and after everyone had left, Peter was helping Abigail to bed. When she was in bed, Peter said goodnight, kissed her forehead, and walked to the door.

"Dad." Abigail called out just as Peter got to the door.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Abigail asked.

"Sure." Peter said, and he walked back to her bed, and sat on it.

"Who was that man that General Lee and you were talking about earlier today?" Abigail asked, while sitting up.

Peter realized that she must have overheard him and Frollo talking earlier today so he said "He was someone very evil who tried to kill me and your mother at least 4 times in the past.".

"Do you think that you could tell me what happened?" Abigail asked.

Peter sighed and said "When your mother was 10 years old she met a guy named Z, who was a very... very bad man, but that didn't stop her from dating him, and overtime he started to hate her more and more. Now 2 month's after they started dating, she was at her house with your uncle, and your grandparents were not home, and she and your uncle were talking, when all of the sudden, Z came in with some guards that he created. After a few minutes, his guards had managed to carry your uncle into a different room, and lock the door so he wouldn't be able to get out. Your mother tried to get to him, but Z grabbed her by the arms and prevented her from getting away. He then started to punch her in the stomach over and over again, and it seemed like that he would kill her.".

"So then what happened?" Abigail asked.

"Just as it seemed that she would be dead, I came crashing through the window and ordered Z to release her. He didn't want to and told his guards to go and kill me, but I easily got rid of them. He then decided to try to kill me, but I tied his arms behind his back, and threw him out the door. I then rushed over to your mother, and took her to the hospital, and thankfully she lived, but she had slight internal injuries.".

"Is that it?" Abigail asked.

"Oh no, that was not the last time that I would have to deal with him. A month after that he took everyone that I knew hostage to one of his bases in Canada, but I broke into it, and with a few allies, I saved them and arrested Z. But 5 months later, during The Great Disney War, he escaped from prison, and helped The Disney Villains fight The Disney Hero's, and the army, but I stopped him again, and exiled him from Disney World. And then 10 years later, he tried to kill me and your mother again by trying to shoot me while I gave a speech to a crowd, and by trying to burn down your mothers house while she was in it, but we lived, and I eventually, with your Uncle, broke into Z's house, fought him, and arrested him for life." Peter said.

"Sounds like he's been a pain." Abigail said.

"Yes he has." Peter said.

Peter then asked her "Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?".

"No that was it." Abigail said.

"Well then goodnight." Peter said.

"Goodnight." Abigail said.

Peter then stood up, walked to the door, turned off the light, and walked out of the room.


	6. Peter's Nightmare

**Chapter 6: Peter's Nightmare**

_Peter opened his eyes to see that he was in some sort of forest, with a lot of grass. He stood up and looked around, and he judged that by the looks of it, the time of day was about noon._

_"I wonder where I am." he muttered to himself. He then looked up at the sky and saw that it was a sort of dark red color, with gray clouds. "This must be just a dream." he said to himself._

_He was about to leave when he smelled something. _

_"Wait a minute." he said, while sniffing the air. "Whats that smell?". He then looked up at the sky again and saw something that he had not seen a few seconds earlier... smoke._

_"Woah... so that's what smells." he said. He then said "Maybe I should go see whats burning."._

_He then started walking in the direction of the smoke. When he walked for a few minutes, he came to the clearing of the forest. When he came to the clearing, he gasped at what he saw. He was not in a forest anymore... but at Kimi's house, and it was on fire. He then ran towards it, and when he got there he saw Kira, and Chaz standing outside._

_"Guys... what happened, and where is Kimi?" Peter asked._

_"Somebody set the house on fire, and we can't find her anywhere." Chaz said, who was pretty shaken up._

_Peter turned to the house, and realized that she was still inside, so he turned his attention back to Kira and Chaz and said "Stay here."._

_He ran to the door, and broke through. When he got in, he ran to Kimi's room, while making sure to not get burned, and kicked down the door, and he ran inside. When he got in, he saw her lying down on the ground, not moving._

_"Hang on Kimi!" Peter exclaimed, as he ran over to her._

_When he finally got to her, it was too late, because she was too burned up._

_"NOOO!" Peter yelled, as he held her._

_But as soon as he finished saying that, the ceiling gave way, and it fell on top of Peter. But he managed to claw his way out, with his sword. But when he clawed himself out, he found that he was not at the house anymore, but in a room that seemed to go on forever that was completely pitch black with no ceiling, or walls. He then turned around to see Abigail and George standing a few feet away, talking to each other._

_"Abigail! George!" Peter called out._

_They turned around, and they called out "Hi dad!"._

_Peter was about to start walking to them, when all of the sudden a gun shot sounded, and they both fell to the ground, dead._

_"NOOOOOO!" Peter yelled in horror, as he ran to their now lifeless bodies._

_But when he got to them, they all of the suddenly vanished._

_"What's going on here?" Peter asked, confused._

_"I'll tell you what's going on. Everything that you hold dear, I am killing off." a voice said cruely._

_Peter looked around, but didn't see anyone._

_"Who are you?" he asked. He reached for his sword, but then found out that it was not there. He reached for his pistols, but they were also not there._

_"I said who are you?" Peter asked again._

_The room then faded to show that Peter was in Z's house, and more specifically... in Z's private room. Peter turned around to see Z, but he looked way more scarier then in real life. Z's eye's glowed red, and it appeared that there was what looked like... blood on Z's green hair, black trench coat, and his pants._

_"What do you want with me?" Peter asked._

_"Oh I just... you know... wanted to kill you, Kimi, and your children." Z said._

_"But why?" Peter asked._

_"For what happened in the past?" Z said brutally. He then pulled out Peter's pistols and aimed them at Peter._

_"Don't do this." Peter pleaded._

_"Why not?" Z asked with a laugh. He then said "I've always hated seeing you alive, and so happy.", and he pulled the trigger, and 3 shots went through Peter's chest._

* * *

Peter woke up in his bed sweating. He realized that it had just been a nightmare, and a scary one. He looked over to his side, and saw that Kimi was still asleep, and he was grateful that he didn't wake her up. He carefully got out of bed, and walked out of the room, so he could ease his mind.


	7. Deciding On What To Do

**Chapter 7: Deciding On What To Do**

Peter walked out to The Living Room, and sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote, and started looking at old news announcements from all of The Confederacy's history. He had just gotten to the announcement of Peter and Kimi's engagement, when Kimi walked into the room, and sat next to him.

"What are you doing awake?" Kimi asked, softly.

"Couldn't sleep." Peter said, giving her a smile.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kimi asked, while reaching up and starting to rub Peter's shoulders.

"Yes." Peter said.

After a few seconds, Kimi asked "What are we going to do about Z?".

"What we are going to do is find him, and stop him before he can harm us, and especially the children." Peter said. He then asked "Do you think that we should send them away until we can take care of this problem?".

"What?" Kimi asked, alarmed.

"Just... just send them away until we can take care of Z." Peter said, while standing up.

"I don't know Peter, I mean what if something happens to them?" Kimi asked, while standing up.

Peter put his hands on her shoulders and he said "Nothing will happen to them.".

"Do you even know where you would send them?" Kimi asked.

"I could send them to Disney World." Peter said.

Kimi then sighed, and sat back down. She then said "Alright they can stay at Disney World until we take care of this problem.". She then asked him "I am going to bed. Do you want to join me?".

"Sure." Peter said.

Peter turned off the tv, and together, he and Kimi walked back to their bedroom.


	8. Sending The Children Away

**Chapter 8: Sending The Children Away**

The next morning, Abigail and George woke up, they had breakfast. Peter and Kimi then brought them out to the living room, so they could tell them about what they had decided the night before.

* * *

"What did you want to tell us?" Abigail asked, when they were in the living room.

"Your mother and I have decided that you will be sent away." Peter said.

"What do you mean you are sending us away?" George asked.

"We decided that you will be sent to Disney World until we can take care of Z." Kimi said.

"But couldn't we just stay here?" Abigail asked.

We don't want to risk you getting hurt, that's all." Peter said.

"But when will we see you again?" George asked.

"We're not sure, but hopefully soon." Kimi said.

Abigail and George sighed, and Peter said "Don't worry, your Grandmother, and Grandfather will be with you.".

And so they agreed, and at 1:00, Peter and Kimi took them to The Richmond City Docks to transport them to Disney World. Peter and Kimi also brought along a Confederate Sergeant by the name of Thomas Sedgwick, to guard Abigail and George as they were away. Once they got out of the car, Kira and Chaz greeted them.

"Hey kids." Kira said.

"Hey Grandmom, and Granddad." Abigail, and George said, before hugging them.

After hugging them, Abigail and George said goodbye to Peter, and Kimi, and Abigail, George, Thomas, Kira, and Chaz walked to the boat that they would be using to go to Disney World... which was a Disney Cruise ship.

Once they were on the cruise ship, the captain of The Disney Cruise Ship, who's name was Samuel Taylor, ordered that the boat start it's journey. So they left port, and Peter and George watched the boat as it entered the sea, and once it was out of sight they walked back to the car, and drove back to their house.


	9. The Attack

**Chapter 9: The Attack**

After they were out at sea for a couple of hours Abigail and George went exploring on the boat. After exploring for 2 hours, they decided to go to the arcade, where they stayed for 2 hours. After that, Kira, and Chaz took them to the dining hall, and had some dinner, after that Kira and Chaz took them back to their room, and they went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island somewhere out at sea, Z was in a conference room, inside a base with 3 other people.

"So since you have escaped from prison, what are we going to do about Peter, and Kimi, since you want them dead?" one of the 3 people, a woman with blue hair, white skin, wearing a brown trench coat, and who's name is Diane, asked.

"First, we are going to go after they're children, and once they are dead we will kill Peter, and Kimi." Z said.

"But boss, I thought that you said that you wanted to kill Peter, and Kimi, not their children." another one, a man with red hair, wearing a black tactical coat, and named Robin, said.

"If we go after they're children, and kill them, they will be so devastated that they would just want to die, and when that happens we will have an advantage over them, and I will finally be able to have my revenge on that stupid little Asian girl, and that Confederate." Z said.

"Alright, but what about their children's Grandparents, Uncle, Aunt, and Cousins? Should we go after them as well?" another one, a man with black hair, and wearing a black tactical coat, and named Mike, asked.

"No! You will not kill them, only Peter, Kimi, and their children." Z said. He then asked them "So, does everyone know the plan?".

"Yes sir!" they said.

"Very good." Z said. He then said "Everyone except Diane is dismissed.". Once everyone was gone, Z told Diane "You are the one who I am going to use to kill them. Now, here is how you are going to do it.".

* * *

Meanwhile, back on The Disney Cruise Ship, it was 1:00 A.M., and all was quiet in the suite in which Abigail, George, Thomas, Kira, and George stayed in. Everyone was asleep when Abigail woke up, she tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. So she slipped on her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform over her Cotton Yellow Nightgown, quietly walked out of the room, walked down the hallway, and walked over to the deck, and leaned on a railing, and looked at the sea. She thought about her home, her parents, and everyone that she knew. As she was thinking, she thought she heard something come sailing through the air, and she looked to her left, and was surprised to see a knife flying from the direction of the stairs that led from the deck, to the courtyard (Where the snack stand, and outdoor pool were). She ducked just in time and the knife went into the wall behind her.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

She then looked at where the knife had come from, and saw a woman with blue hair, and wearing a brown trench coat looking at her.

"Hey!" Abigail yelled, and the woman started running away.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?" Abigail asked, while running in her direction. She followed her down the stairs and past the courtyard.

"Wait, I just want to talk to you!" Abigail said. She followed the person into a different hallway, past some more hallways, and down 3 flights of stairs. When she got to the fourth set of stairs, the person had managed to get below the stairs, and the person grabbed Abigail's left leg, making her trip.

"AAAAAH!" Abigail screamed when she fell, but she managed to grab onto the railing above the stairs.

"Help!" Abigail yelled, while holding on with her dear life. She then yelled "I can't hold on much longer!".

But just as it seemed that she would not get help, someone did come and offered their right hand to Abigail.

"Here grab my hand." the person said.

Abigail tried to grab it with her right arm, but her grasp slipped.

"I can't get a good grip on it, and I am slipping!" Abigail said.

"Try grabbing it again." the person said.

Abigail tried again, and this time her grip on the person's hand remained.

"Now, use your other hand to grab my other hand." the person said.

"If I do, then I will fall!" Abigail said.

"I will not let you fall." the person said.

Abigail then sighed, and nervously released the grip of her left arm from the railing and grabbed the persons hand and the person pulled her up.

"There you go. Your safe." the person said.

"Thank you." Abigail said. She then looked up and saw that the person who had saved her was in fact Thomas Sedgwick.

"Thomas?" Abigail asked, shocked that he was awake.

"Yes Abigail it is me." Thomas said. He then asked "Your majesty, just what are you doing up at this time of night?".

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I walked out of the room and walked over to the deck, and leaned on the railing and thought about different things. As I was thinking I thought I heard something coming through the air, and looked to my left and saw a knife coming in my direction. I ducked just in time, and the knife went into the wall behind me. I looked over in the direction of where it came from and saw a woman, possibly in her 20's, looking at me. I called out and she ran off, and I chased her until I came to this point. As I was coming down the stairs, she must have tripped me, and I grabbed onto the railing before I fell." Abigail explained.

Thomas thought about what she said and he said "Well, she's probably long gone by now, so we should get back to the room." Thomas said.

"Wait, what about that person that I was chasing?" Abigail asked.

"I'll alert the staff to watch out for her, and if they do find her, then they should tell me." Thomas said.

"Okay." Abigail said.

Thomas and Abigail then walked back to the suite together.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T COMPLETE THE TASK?" Z yelled, furiously. He couldn't believe that Diane had failed in the task of killing Abigail, and George.

"What I meant is that I couldn't kill them because when I tried to throw the knife at the girl, she ducked just in time, spotted me, and then chased me down. I narrowly got away, boss." Diane said.

Z then said "Then we're going to have to go with Plan B... were going to have to sink the boat.".

* * *

It was the day after the first attempt on Abigail and Georges life, and so far it had been peaceful. After everyone woke up, they went down to the dining hall, and they had breakfast. After that Kira and Chaz went back to the suite, and Thomas took Abigail and George down to the pool. While they were at the pool Abigail couldn't stop thinking about the person who had been there the night before.

"Are you okay?" George asked his older sister, interrupting Abigail's thoughts.

Abigail looked over at him, and she said "Yeah, I'm fine.".

"Do you want to talk about anything?" George asked.

"Actually... yes, I do want to talk about something." Abigail said. She then repeated the story to George, and George thought about what she said.

"From what you tell me, it seems like that someone is trying to kill us." George said.

"If that is true, then we need to make sure that they do not succeed." Abigail said. She then said "Reminds me of Mom and Dad's stories about their past.".

After talking to George she stopped thinking about the other night, and she played around with George in the pool, and swam around. After 2 hours, Thomas took them back to the suite.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to start the operation?" Z asked everyone. They were currently inside a submarine in their bases hangar.

"Yes." everyone said.

Z then started up the submarine, and they left the hangar, and drove the submarine in the direction of The Disney Cruise Ship.

* * *

It was 6:00 P.M. on The Disney Cruise Ship's Command Bridge, and crew members were working the controls. Captain Taylor was looking out the windows when one of the crewman, with the of name of Zachery York, spotted something on the radar.

"Captain!" Zachery called out. Captain Taylor walked over to the radar, and saw an oval appear on it.

"What is it?" Zachery asked.

Captain Taylor then had a worried look on his face and he said "I've seen this before. I was just a cadet when I saw something like this.".

"Captain, what is it?" Zachery asked again.

Captain Taylor paused for a few seconds before saying "It's a submarine.".

Zachery looked at the radar, and he asked "Do you think their friendly?".

He got his answer when, as soon as he finished asking that, the ship jolted.

"No Mr. York, they are not friendly!" Captain Taylor said. He then told another crewman, by the name of Waluigi Cortez, to tell the staff and to alert Abigail, George, Thomas, Kira, and Chaz, to evacuate the boat. Waluigi nodded and ran off.

* * *

Back at the on suite, no one had felt the boat jolt. Abigail and George were on the couch in the living room, wearing their military uniforms, and reading books (Abigail was reading _Frollo E. Lee's, The History Of The Confederacy_, and George was reading _Joshua L. Hardee's, Confederate Battle Tactics_), Thomas was reading the newspaper, and Kira and Chaz were in the kitchen eating salads. Abigail and George were just finishing up their books, Thomas was on the sports section, and Kira and Chaz were washing their plates, when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Kira said. She was about to go over, when Thomas stopped her.

"No, I got it." Thomas said. He then walked over and opened the door, and saw a staff member standing there.

"Yes?" Thomas asked.

"Listen we have undergone some... trouble." the staff member said.

"What do you mean trouble?" Thomas asked.

"The ship is being attacked." the staff member said.

"WHAT?" Thomas asked.

"Someone is attacking the ship, and Captain Taylor has ordered me that you, everyone else with you, and all of the staff, need to be evacuated from the boat." the staff member said.

"How do we evacuate?" Thomas asked.

"You go to the nearest lifeboat available." the staff member said. He then pulled out 5 life jackets, and he said "Your going to need these.". He then left to attend to someone else.

Thomas then re-entered the room, and Kira asked "What's going on?".

"We have to leave, now!" Thomas said. He then gave everyone a life jacket, and he said "Put these on!".

"What's going on?" Kira asked again.

This time they felt the boat jolting, and Thomas said "Alright, the boat is being attacked, and Captain Taylor has ordered that we are to be evacuated, and that we find the closest life boat available.".

"Of course." Chaz said.

They all got on the life jackets, and left the room. As they left the room, the ceiling in the suite came crashing down from a shell that came from the submarine.

"Good thing we got out before then." Abigail said.

They then ran down the hallway, and onto the deck. Already Staff members were running around, frantically to get to a life boat, and while trying to dodge shells coming from the submarine.

* * *

"AIM AND FIRE!" Captain Taylor commanded the crewmen who were firing on the submarine.

They fired whatever ammunition (Bombs, Missiles, Shells, etc) they had at the submarine, but the submarine either managed to dive under, blow up the ammunition, or dodge the attacks, and the ammunition missed the submarine.

"FIRE AND ACTUALLY HIT THE TARGET FOR PITY'S SAKE!" Captain Taylor yelled.

Suddenly a shell burst into the water, and blew up at where Captain Taylor was standing.

"CAPTAIN!" Zachery yelled. But it was too late because Captain Taylor died in the explosion.

"What do we do now?" a crewman asked. He then said "Without Captain Taylor everyone is going to panic.".

Zachery then said "I am now in command, so do as I say, and I say fire at will!".

"Yes Captain." the crewman said.

"Let's just hope we can get through this." Zachery said.

* * *

"What do you mean you are leaving us?" George asked Thomas.

"I am leaving you so I can go help destroy this submarine." Thomas said.

"But dad gave you the job of watching over us so that we wouldn't be killed." Abigail said.

"I know, but I feel like that my duties are to help the crewmen." Thomas said. He then handed Abigail and George their swords from back home, and also their guns, and he said "If I don't return to you, leave without me.".

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Yes I am sure, just get to safety, all four of you." Thomas said, before running off.

After seeing him run off, Chaz said "Come on, let's get to a life boat.".

* * *

They ran down the deck looking for a lifeboat where they could stay together, but as they were running, a shell fell onto the deck, and made a gap between Abigail and George, and Kira and Chaz.

"What do we do?" Abigail called out.

"Get to a lifeboat. We'll meet up with you there." Kira said.

"Okay." George said.

Abigail and George then ran ahead, and Kira and George ran back to try to find a way to Abigail and George.

* * *

While they were running, Kira and Chaz ran into a crowd of staff members who were trying to get into lifeboats.

"Wait, you need to get into a lifeboat. Orders from Captain Taylor." a staff member told Kira and Chaz. A group of staff members then grabbed Kira and Chaz and placed them in a lifeboat.

"Wait, no! We can't go with all of you!" Chaz said.

But it was too late because the lifeboat was now filled with staff members, and the lifeboat was lowering.

"No, we need to get back up there." Kira said.

Kira and Chaz tried to get up, and jump through one of the windows, but the staff members stopped them.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, we were ordered to leave because the boat was getting attacked." another one asked.

"We need to get back to our grandchildren." Kira said.

"Well it's too late for that." one of the staff members said.

And he was right because the lifeboat was already lowered all the way, and starting to move away from the cruise ship.

"Oh no." Kira and Chaz muttered under their breath.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the cruise ship, Abigail and George were trying to find a lifeboat. They finally found one, got in, sat down, and waited for Kira and Chaz to arrive. But after 10 minutes, George got impatient, and he asked "What's taking them so long?".

"I don't know." Abigail said.

"I am going to go see if I can spot them." George said, while standing up.

He was just about to get out, when a shell crashed into the wall below the lifeboat, which caused George to fall back in. And a piece of shrapnel flew up and cut the rope that was holding the lifeboat that had Abigail and George.

"Uh-oh." Abigail and George said.

The lifeboat then fell 20 feet into the water. The lifeboat then started to drift away. When they were of in some distance, Abigail and George watched as the submarine got the upper hand, and blasted a hole in the bottom of the cruise boat, and they also watched as the cruise ship filled up with water and sank. They also saw all of the other lifeboats go in the opposite direction of where they were., and that the direction that they were going in... was towards the ocean.


	10. Getting The News

**Chapter 10: Getting The News**

Back in Richmond, Peter and Kimi had gotten the news of the attack on the cruise ship. Peter was discussing it with Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and all of The Confederate Generals, and Kimi was in the living room crying.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked, walking in.

Kimi stopped crying, and she asked "Why did you have to send them away?".

"I am sorry Kimi, but I thought that they would be safe, and that Z wouldn't attack them.". Peter said.

"Well it is too late for that, isn't it!" Kimi said.

"Yes it is." Peter said. He then said "But I promise you, that I will find them before something bad happens to them.".

Kimi sniffed, and she said "Alright.".

"Come here." Peter said. Kimi walked over and Peter hugged her, and this made her feel better.

The two of them then walked out of the room.


	11. The Island

**Chapter 11: The Island**

The next day, Abigail woke up in the lifeboat, and attempted to lift her left hand from outside the lifeboat. But when she did, she felt sand between her fingers. She got up and looked around, and saw that the lifeboat had come to rest on a beach of some island.

"George! George wake up." she tapped her twin brother.

George woke up, and he said "What is it?".

"We have landed on a beach of an island." Abigail said.

George got up, and looked around.

"Let's get out of this thing." George said, attempting to get out of the lifeboat.

Abigail then stopped him, and she asked "I don't think that is a very good idea, George. What if there is someone here that doesn't want us here?".

"Nonsense, we need to get out and look around." George said.

George then got out onto the sand before Abigail could stop him.

"George! Get back in the lifeboat, this instance!" Abigail commanded her little brother.

"Why do I need to get back in? We need to look around, and see if we can figure out where we are." George said. He then walked over to the jungle that led to the interior of the island. Abigail then ordered him to get back into the lifeboat again, but George just waved her goodbye, and walked into the jungle.

"George!" Abigail called out, but he didn't answer back.

"Ooooh." Abigail muttered, nervous about what could happen to her brother. She then got out of the lifeboat, and ran over to where George had disappeared.

* * *

Abigail caught back up with George, and the two of them walked through the jungle. All around them were beautiful plants, like colorful flowers, fruits, and vegetables, and there was also giant trees.

"You know, it's nice here. Maybe it won't be so bad in this place." Abigail said.

As they were walking, George suddenly stopped, and Abigail turned to him and she asked "What is it?".

"Listen." George said.

Abigail became silent and listened. She didn't hear anything.

"George, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Listen again." George said.

She then listened again, and this time she heard faint footsteps. The footsteps got louder, and Abigail asked "Who do you think it is?".

She got her answer when she saw 4 people coming up the trail. Abigail was just about to call out to them when she noticed something about one of the people... who had green hair, and who wore a black trench coat.

"Wait a minute." Abigail said. She then grabbed George, and dragged him behind a bush.

"Abigail, what are you doing?" George asked.

"Don't talk." Abigail said.

She and George remained silent, and the 4 people passed them without spotting them. When they were gone, Abigail and George climbed out, and George asked "Why did you do that?".

"Because I think that I recognize who one of the people were." Abigail said.

"Which one?" George asked.

"The green haired man." Abigail said.

"Well who do you think he is?" George asked.

"A very bad man named Z." Abigail said.

"Z." George muttered, thinking of why that name sounded so familiar. He then asked "Z as in the man who tried to kill mom and dad?".

"Yes, that is who I was talking about." Abigail said. She then said "We should go back to the lifeboat, and leave this island to try to find somewhere safer.".

"No, we need to continue looking around." George said.

Abigail then sighed and she said "Alright we'll stay, but we need to make sure that he doesn't hurt us.".

They then continued walking down the trail.

* * *

They continued walking for a hour, then they climbed one of the trees, and they fell asleep on one of the branches.

2 hours went by, and Abigail and George were still asleep. Suddenly they were woken up by a searing heat. They looked around and saw that the jungle was on fire. So they quickly climbed down. Once on the ground, they started running. They dodged falling branches that were on fire, places that were on fire, and fireballs that came at them. Just as they were about to get out of the part where the fire was, a gigantic branch that was on fire came crashing to the ground, and George managed to dodge it... but Abigail didn't, and a part of the branch burned her leg, and she screamed out in pain. George then ran back to her, and Abigail said "Just go on without me. Get yourself to safety.".

"I am not leaving you." George said.

"Don't be ridiculous George, Get somewhere safe, and I'll catch up with you." Abigail said, holding her leg.

"You'll catch up to me with a burned leg?" George asked sarcastically. He then said "Leaving you here to die is out of the question, I am not leaving you here.". He then picked her up, and ran out of the fire. He continued running until he came to a stream, and he ran into it, and lowered Abigail into the water, and the water helped her leg feel a little bit better. After 5 minutes, Abigail and George heard someone approaching from behind, and they looked behind them and saw Z and the 3 other people running into the stream. Abigail and George also saw that Z had spotted them, and he and the 3 other people were running towards their direction, with weapons in their hands.

"Time to go." George said. He then asked Abigail "Do you think that you can run?".

"I guess so." Abigail said.

So they stood up and started running away from Z and the 3 other people. They ran for 2 miles, and then they stopped besides ones of the trees, and they climbed it high enough for Z to not be able to get to them, and they sat on one of the branches.

Meanwhile Z and the 3 other people caught up to them, but they weren't able to climb the tree, no matter how hard they tried. Mike then attempted to shoot Abigail and George with a Bow and Arrow, but Abigail and George dodged the arrows.

"Why don't we just wait here on the ground besides the tree, until they come down. I mean, they have to come down some time." Robin said.

Everyone else then looked at him, and Z said "That's not a bad idea.". He then told Diane "Go get a fire started.".

* * *

Meanwhile back on the branch, Abigail's leg started to feel bad again. She tried pouring water on it, but it only hurt more, and she winced out in pain.

"Don't do that." George said. He then took out a vial of medicine from his haversack, and he said "Don't move.". He then poured out some of the medicine out onto the burn. They then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Abigail woke up, and saw that her leg was healed and it also didn't feel like it was burning. She then heard a buzzing noise, and looked up at one of the branches that was above her and George, and she saw a beehive full of some weird looking bees. Now these bees weren't ordinary bees because if they stung you, then you could get hallucinations, and in the extreme cases... you could even die.

Abigail then looked down at Z and the other people, and she got an idea. She took out a pocket knife from her haversack, and climbed the tree, and got to the beehive. She then cut into the branch with her knife, so that the beehive would fall, and the bee's would attack Z and his companions. She did, however, get stung 3 times, once in the neck, and two times in the arm, but she continued cutting the branch, and it eventually did come off, and the beehive fell down. Once the beehive fell to the ground, the beehive broke into many different pieces, and the bee's attacked Z and everyone else. Z, Diane, and Robin ran away and escaped the bee's, but Mike didn't, and the bee's stung him to death. Meanwhile, while this was happening, Abigail woke up George, and the two siblings climbed down, and ran off. George was faster because Abigail was weary from the stings, and she got hallucinations of Z running to kill her, and she was starting to lose consciousness. George saw that she was starting to lose consciousness, and so he picked her up, and started running. While this was happening, Abigail finally passed out.

* * *

A day passed, and Abigail woke up. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She then looked at her neck, and arms, and saw that they were bandaged. She then saw George appear, and he ran over to Abigail, knelt down, and he said "Your awake.".

"Yes." Abigail said. She then asked "How long was I out for?".

"About a day." George said.

Abigail took a moment to think about that, and she asked "What happened while I was out?".

"After you became unconscious, I took you here, and bandaged your stings, and I have not seen Z since the bee's attacked him and everyone else." George said.

"Then we should start moving because Z might find us here." Abigail said.

So they started walking. They walked for 10 miles, and on the way they saw many different things such as more plants, animal life, and even old ruins. After 10 miles, Abigail felt like they were being watched, so she stopped George.

"What?" George asked.

"I don't know. It feels like that we are being watched." Abigail said.

"What are you talking about?" George asked. He then said "I don't fe-", before Robin appeared out of nowhere with a bow and arrow and aimed at Abigail and George, and he fired. But while he fired, Abigail shot him with her pistol. After she shot Robin, she heard a scream, and she turned around to see George on the ground, with an arrow in his arm. Abigail knelt down besides him, and George said "He shot me.".

Abigail then said "Hold on George. I will help you.". She then took hold of the arrow with her hands, and she started to pull on it.

"Ow, stop!" George said, obvious that the tugging of the arrow was painful for him.

"If I don't take the arrow out of your arm, then it will get worse." Abigail said.

She then continued pulling for 30 seconds before the arrow came out.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah." George said, rubbing his arm. They then continued walking.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Abigail and George were still walking. They were walking when all of the sudden, they heard dogs barking viciously, and someone screaming (It was Diane).

"What was that?" George asked.

He and Abigail remained silent, and waited for another scream, or another dog barking, but they didn't hear anything.

"Maybe it wasn't anything bad." Abigail said.

They were about to continue walking, when all of the sudden a large dog-like creature, called a Demento Dog, sprung out of the bushes, and ran up to Abigail so it could attack her. But before it could get to her, George shot it with his pistol.

"What was that thing?" Abigail asked.

She didn't get her answer, because before George could answer her, a dozen of those Demento Dogs sprung out from the bushes.

"RUN!" George yelled.

They then started running, and the Demento Dogs ran after them. Abigail and George continued running for a minute, until they came to a large building that looked abandoned. It was not much, but Abigail and George could climb on top of it, to get out of reach. Abigail got there first, and she climbed to the top, she then reached down, and grabbed onto George's arms, and she pulled him up, just as the Demento Dogs, got there. Just as Abigail pulled George up, and they stood up on top of the building, Z (Who had a cut on his forehead, and he looked insane) appeared out of nowhere, and kicked Abigail and George to the ground. He then took out a dagger and attempted to thrust it into both of their bodies, but at the last moment, Abigail and George rolled out of the way, and the dagger went into the ground. George then attempted to hit Z, but Z grabbed George by the neck, and slammed him against the ground, and he started to punch him in his face and in his chest over and over again.

"NO! Leave him alone, you'll kill him!" Abigail screamed.

"That's the idea." Z said.

Just as it seemed like he would succeed in killing him, Abigail ran up, and punched him. Z then stopped punching George, who now had a bruised and bloody face, and a bruised chest, and he turned his attention to Abigail and he said "For that, I'll kill you slowly, and I'll use your bones as a toothpick.".

Abigail then smacked him... but this just made Z angry.

"Cute... NOW YOU DIE!" Z yelled.

Abigail attempted to run, but Z grabbed her. Abigail screamed as Z restrained her, and he put the dagger at her neck. Just as he was about to slit Abigail's throat, Z noticed that George got up, had his pistol in his hand, and was aiming at Z.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" George shouted.

Z just laughed, and he said "What do you care about most? Letting your sister live, or killing me? Because if you shoot me, your sister and I both go down, and you only live.".

George then thought about it, and fired the pistol at Z's arm. Z screamed out in pain, as the bullet went into his arm. Abigail then hit him in the stomach with her elbow, and she threw Z off the building, and onto the ground, and the Demento Dogs surrounded him, and they began to bite into him. Z screamed out in pain as the Demento Dogs bit him to death. Once he was dead, they left, never to be seen again.

* * *

After The Demento Dogs left, Abigail and George climbed down off of the building, and looked around. They then heard the sound of a helicopter rotor in the sky. So they looked up and saw a helicopter landing about a few feet away from them. As it landed, Confederate Soldiers came out of the helicopter, and surrounded the helicopter. After the soldiers came out, Peter exited the helicopter, and Abigail and George ran up, and hugged him.

"I am so glad you guys are safe." Peter said.

He then led them up to the helicopter, and the Confederate Soldiers came back into the helicopter, and it took off, heading in the direction of Richmond.


	12. Hospital Visit

**Chapter 12: Hospital Visit**

After they got back to Richmond, Peter took Abigail and George to the hospital so that the doctors could give them medical aid. They were currently in a checkup room, and Peter was waiting outside the room. After about an hour, the physician, who's name was Diego Houston, came out with the diagnostics.

"How are they?" Peter asked.

"Well, Abigail is fine, nothing is wrong with her. George, however, has slight internal injuries, from punches to his chest and face. What I would have you do, is to have them take it easy for the next 2 weeks." Diego said.

"Is that all?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Diego said. He then said "You can take them home now.".

With that, Peter thanked him. Diego then walked back into the room, and after 2 minutes brought out Abigail and George, and the trio then walked out of the hospital.


	13. Returning To The Dream World

**Chapter 13: Returning To The Dream World**

A month passed, and everything was looking great again. Abigail and George asked Peter and Kimi if they could have a sleep over, and they said yes. So they called Adam, Charles, Rachael, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, and Emily, and asked them if they would like to have a sleep over at their house, and they said yes. On the night that they planned the sleep over to be on, at 6:00 P.M., everyone came over to Abigail and Georges house, and they did a lot of activities such as watch movies, play games, and have snacks. When it was midnight, everyone went to bed.

* * *

"Where am I?" Abigail wondered, as she opened her eyes. She stood up and looked around, and she saw that she was in some sort of cave.

"Hello?" she called out. There was no answer.

She looked behind her, and saw everyone else on the ground asleep. So she walked over to them, and she said "Guys! Wake up!".

Everyone woke up, and Camden asked "Where the heck are we?".

"Allow me to tell you." a voice said.

Everyone was startled when they heard that, and Adam shouted "Show yourself!".

Everyone then looked into the shadows, and a fairly young looking man in a light blue robe, cape, and a hood walked out. He was also holding a weird staff that had a glowing green stone in the head of the staff.

"Who are you?" Megan asked.

"My name is The Watcher Of Dreams, and I am the Ruler of The Dream World." the man said.

"The Dream World?" Bob asked. He then asked "Wait, are you saying that we are in The Dream World?".

"That would be correct." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"Alright, but why do you have us here?" Charles asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams sighed, and he said "10 hours ago an extremely dangerous villain known as Nightmare came to The Dream World, so he could take over all Dreams in existence, and make The Dream World his kingdom, and he attacked the Dream City's Capital Building, and everyone there was forced to evacuate. None of my people, in all of The Dream World, can defeat him... in fact, I can't even defeat him. But, that's where you come in! I need each of you to defeat him, and restore peace to The Dream World.".

"So let me get this straight." Emily started. She then asked "You are saying that you want a bunch of kids to defeat him?".

"Technically... yes I am saying that." The Watcher Of Dreams said. He then said "But before you do fight him, I am going to give you abilities that gives you... more power.".

As soon as he finished saying this, a blinding beam of white light surrounded the 10 children for a few seconds. When the beams vanished, they looked and felt different. Adam was wearing a blue stretchy suit, Charles had on a simple white tee shirt, and brown pants, and his fiery orange hair was slicked back, Rachael had on a simple purple dress, Benjamin was wearing a gray trench coat, Megan was wearing a green trench coat, and her eyes were hazel, Camden had metal claws that were attached to her knuckles, Bob was wearing a red suit with yellow gloves, and a yellow mask covered his face, Emily was wearing a red suit, and she had a purple cape, Abigail had icy colored blue eyes, her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform was now Light Blue, and her skin was an icy color, and George had fiery orange eyes, and his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform was now Orange.

"What did you do to us?" George asked.

"I gave each of you Super Powers." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"Super Powers? Eh-heh-heh, yeah, good one. Don't you know that Super Powers don't really exist" Camden said.

"But you do have Super Powers, and Super Powers exist in The Dream World." The Watcher Of Dreams said. He then turned his attention to Adam, and he said "Adam, you have Stretching Powers. Your body parts can stretch beyond a normal persons capability.".

He turned his attention to Charles, and he said " You, Charles, have Super Strength. You can lift anything that no ordinary person's strength can lift.".

He turned his attention to Rachael, and he said "You, Rachael, have the ability to turn Invisible, and you can create Massive Force Fields.".

He turned his attention to Benjamin, and he said "You, Benjamin, have the ability to Shape Shift. You can take on the shape of anything that you think of.".

He turned his attention to Megan, and he said "You, Megan, have Plant Powers. You can handle any kind of Plant Life in existence.".

He turned his attention to Camden, and he said "You, Camden, have Claw Powers. The Metal Claws that are in your knuckles are so sharp, that you can use them to cut through anything, like wood, ice, stone, steel, and even other metal. You can also Regenerate, which means that your injuries can heal in seconds".

He turned his attention to Bob, and he said "You, Bob, have Super Speed. You can run 30 times faster than of a jet.".

He turned his attention to Emily, and he said "You, Emily, have Magnetic powers. You can manipulate any Magnetic Object that you come across.".

He turned his attention to Abigail, and he said "You, Abigail, have Ice Powers. Your temperature goes down to below Negative 999 Billion Degrees, and you can go into places with cold temperatures and still stay warm. You can also freeze anything that you wish, and you also have the ability of Telekinesis, which allows you to move anything with your mind.".

And then he turned his attention to George, and he said "And you, George, have Fire Powers. Your temperature is even more than the temperature of the sun and of a supernova. You can also burn anything that you wish, and you also have the ability of Telekinesis.".

He then said "And each of you also have the ability to fly.".

He then said "If you don't believe me, try to use the powers that I mentioned.".

Everyone then practiced using their powers for about 10 minutes. When they were done trying them out, Rachael said "This is so cool!". She then asked "But was there anyone else who possibly battled Nightmare in the past?".

"Yes... there was actually nine people." a voice said.

Everyone then turned around to see there parents standing there.

"MOM! DAD!" they shouted, and everyone ran up to hug there parents. When they were done, Abigail asked The Watcher Of Dreams "Why are they here as well?".

The Watcher Of Dreams then said "This wasn't the only time that we had to deal with Nightmare's charades. When your parents were around your age, I had them sent here, and I gave them Super Powers of their own, and they won the fight against Nightmare. I would have had only them fighting Nightmare... but he's even more powerful, so I had you come here as well.".

"What are their powers?" Bob asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams pointed to Tommy, and he said "He has Stretching Powers.".

He turned to Chuckie, and he said "He has Super Strength.".

He turned to Phil, and he said "He has Fire Powers.".

He turned to Lil, and he said "She has Ice Powers.".

He turned to Angelica, and he said "She has Claw Powers, and Regeneration.".

He turned to Susie, and he said "She has Super Speed.".

He turned to Dil, and he said "He has Magnetic Powers.".

He turned to Kimi, and he said "She has the ability to turn Invisible, and she can generate Massive Force Fields.".

And then he turned to Peter, and he said "And he has Electricity, and Telekinesis.".

"And what are Nightmare's Powers?" Camden asked.

"He is able to cause pain inside you without even touching you, he has Telekinesis, he has Mind Control, he can create holographic projections of himself, he can fire laser beams from his eyes, he can create shields that can block anything that comes towards him, he can fire beams of energy at you, he can teleport, and he can fly." The Watcher Of Dreams said

Everyone then realized that Nicole, Wally, Harold, Stephen, and Wendy were not there, so Charles asked "Wait a minute, where is Mom, Mrs. Deville, Mr. Frumpkin, Mr. Christianson, and Mrs. Pickles?".

"They were not with your other parents when they were fighting Nightmare in the past, so I didn't have them come.". He then said "And until you defeat Nightmare, time in the real world has been stopped, and you will not wake up until your task is done.".

"Alright so what now?" Abigail asked.

"I am going to teleport you to the outside of Dream City." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

As soon as he finished saying this, everyone vanished instantly.

When everyone was gone, The Watcher Of Dreams walked back into the shadows.


End file.
